Sunrise By The Lake
by iim asia
Summary: Seventh year, James Potter and Narcissa Malfoy share a moment by the lake. Written for a contest. Oneshot.


**Contest: Unlikely Pairings Challenge - honeybeebeauty**

**Rules: Use the pairing (James Potter/Narcissa Black), and the prompt (sunrise), and give them a romance in a oneshot.**

**I really enjoyed writing this oneshot. It was a nice diversion from what I usually write, and, really, it was just plain fun to pair these two together. Read, review, and enjoy!**

She was standing on the shore of the lake looking out past the horizon into the first rays of the sunrise, dyeing the sky a brilliant pink. She sighed, sitting against a nearby tree, brushing an elegant hand through her neat platinum hair.

She didn't understand what was going on with her life anymore. Lucius kept spirialing further and further away from her, gaining the Dark Mark over break, receiving his forst take, committing his first murder. She shivered at that thought. She remembered his frantic Floo to her gome, how he had cried into her arms while she comforted him gently, weeping silently with him.

There was a sudden rustling behind her, and she jumped up, whipping out her wand. "Who's there?" She yelled, brandishing her want. "She yourself!"

"Narcissa?" JAmes asked, pushing his way through the short brambles surrounding the lake's edge.

"Potter," she spat. "What do you want?"

James sighed. "We're on a lastname basis, then?"

"What do you want?" Narcissa asked again, her voice losing some of her vehemence.

He looked at her. "Do you remember when we were kids, and our families would get together for dinners periodically?"

Narcissa smiling, losing all resolve against the raven haired boy standing next to her. "Bellatrix was always so horrible to you and Sirius. I remember one time when she stole my mum's wand, and enchanted the potato salad to batter you two."

"It took hours to get it out of our hair," he replied, smiling. "You never did tell me why you're out here."

"Thinking," she replied with a sigh. "Lucius and I are . . . well, I'm not really sure what we are right now."

James smiled forlornly. "I know what you mean."

"Lily?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied, with a soft huff of breath. "It's like, no matter how hard I try I'm not good enough for her. I don't know how to make it any more obvious to her how I'm feeling."

Narcissa turned to him. "I'm sorry," she replied, hugging him gently. He stood still for a moment before returning the gesture. "I'm - I'm sorry," she said, stepping back quickly. "I didn't . . . I shouldn't have . . . I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, 'Cissa. It was nice."

She smiled. "It's been a while since anyone's called me that. I kind of miss it." She blushed.

"Are you blushing?" He asked incredulously.

She giggled, "Yeah. I suppose I am."

He leaned towards her. "Good," he replied. "It's nice seeing a little color in your cheeks."

She looked up into his eyes. "You know," she told him quietly, "When we were younger, I had the biggest crush on you."

"Really?" He asked. She nodded, looking down towards the ground. He surprised her when he pulled her face back up gently. "I liked you, too," he told her softly.

"You did?" She questioned.

He leaned forwards, his lips meeting hers in a gently, sweet kiss. When they broke apart, both teenagers were blushing. "I did," he replied matter-of-factly.

She sighed. "It's too bad we never learned this sooner."

He nodded. "I always wondered what would have happened if we dated. I guess we'll never find out now."

She smiled sadly. "You're in love with Lily," she told him. "And I have a duty to Lucius."

"I know," he told her. They sat by the lake for another hour, watching the sun rise over the Giant Squid's tentacles. It wasn't exactly romantic, it was just reminiscent of the times they had spent together as children.

When the sun had finally crested into the sky, they went their separate ways, and never turned back.

**_The End_.**

**I don't really like the ending, but whatever. I'm happy with everything BUT the ending. Review, please. Love, Asia!**


End file.
